Boys Over Flowers Season 2 13
Boys over Flowers Season 2 13 Hana Nochi Hare ~HanaDan Next Season~ 13) is a collection of chapters of the series, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 by Yoko Kamio. Shueisha published the volume on July 4, 2019 in Japan. The book sold an estimated 33,601 copies during its first week of sales.https://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/obc/w/2019-07-15/p/3/ (Japanese) It will be published by Viz Media digitally on January 28, 2020. Haruto Kaguragi's first crush Amei Hanawa still holds strong feelings for him. She pursues him, thinking he will choose her once the misunderstanding between them is cleared. Meanwhile, Oto Edogawa's father returns to Tokyo in order to meet Haruto. Oto later makes a surprise trip to Los Angeles. Book description Summary After Amei Hanawa tags along on the double date, she and Haruto Kaguragi have a moment alone together. He agrees to treat her "the same as everyone else." Everyone, sans Oto Edogawa, then head off to Issa Narumiya's house for a welcoming party for Amei. Haruto disappears partway through. Outside Oto's house, he calls her and asks her to to come to his house.Chapter 88, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At Haruto's house, he explains his past with Amei to Oto. He reveals that Amei was his confidante until middle school, when he stopped receiving emails from her. Oto wonders whether he and Amei would still be together if the emails had not stopped. Haruto quickly interrupts her, declaring "I'll always pick you in the end." Afterwards, he walks Oto home. Amei watches them from behind a tree.Chapter 89, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Amei returns home and begs her mother to give her Haruto's emails, the ones he sent during middle school. The next day, she starts school at Eitoku Academy. Haruto receives a text from Oto about her father wanting to meet him. Amei quietly leaves, while the Correct 5 gives him advice. She breaks down into tears in the hallway, going over the emails in her mind.Chapter 90, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 That weekend, Haruto is heading over to Oto's place to meet her parents, when he spots Amei chasing after his car. She tells him about reading the emails and confesses "I can't forget you, Haruto." Amei then collapses. Later, Haruto calls Oto to tell her about taking Amei to the hospital. He is held up for several hours. Oto's parents become discouraged, but she insists that Haruto will arrive soon.Chapter 91, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 When Haruto arrives hours late, Oto's father takes him outside where he have a chat. He tells him a story of a young Oto, calling her "the kind of girl who would give up something precious to someone else." Haruto heads home, wondering why nothing can go "smoothly." There he finds Amei waiting for him. He attempts to reject her gently, but she embraces him. Haruto then notices Oto watching.Chapter 92, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Amei refuses to let go at first. Haruto slowly tells her how important she was to him when they were young. Oto has left in the meantime, so Haruto walks Amei home. There her mother begs Haruto to be with her daughter. Refusing, he still assures her that Amei's friends will support her from now on. Meanwhile, Oto receives a video from Hitoshi Konoe in Los Angeles.Chapter 93, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto becomes anxious about what Oto's father said, when she does not show up at school. Kaito Taira tells him to just go see her. Haruto, however, feels he has "done right by her" in the situation. He wants to wait for her to get in contact with him. Meanwhile, Oto arrives in Los Angeles, where she meets Konoe and Tenma Hase. There she is caught on camera, which Haruto sees on TV in Japan.Chapter 94, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Oto is happy to see Tenma and Konoe again, but realizes that she misses Haruto. Shortly, Tenma gets a call about her "suspicious person" who turns out to be Haruto. Tenma and Konoe leave the couple alone. Haruto and Oto are able to clear up everything. He then asks her where she is staying and whether she wants to stay with him instead.Chapter 95, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Contents *'Chapter 88': originally published on Shonen Jump+ on January 6, 2019.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1081841346145480706 (Japanese) The Correct 5 hold a welcome-back party for Amei Hanawa. *'Chapter 89': Haruto Kaguragi sneaks away from the party to go see Oto Edogawa. The chapter was first published in January 2019.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1086640261701066752 (Japanese) *'Chapter 90': Oto's father Makoto returns to Tokyo at the request of her mother. It was released on February 17, 2019.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1096791353399246848 (Japanese) *'Chapter 91': first published in March 2019.https://shonenjumpplus.com/episode/10834108156646216202 (Japanese) On his way to meet Oto's parents, Haruto is held up when he has to take Amei to the hospital. *'Chapter 92': Oto's father has a short conversation with Haruto, before sending him on his way. It was originally released on March 17, 2019.https://shonenjumpplus.com/episode/10834108156647743582 (Japanese) *'Chapter 93': Haruto and Amei finally resolve the past and present. The chapter was first released in late March 2019.https://shonenjumpplus.com/episode/10834108156649000759 (Japanese) *'Chapter 94': it was published on April 14, 2019.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1117287236469309440 (Japanese) Oto makes a spur of the moment decision to visit Tenma Hase and Hitoshi Konoe in Los Angeles. *'Chapter 95': Haruto makes his way to Los Angeles, where he clears up a misunderstanding with Oto. The chapter was first released in late April 2019.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1122164249717956608 (Japanese) *"Bonus Story": a short chapter that follows Oto and Haruto getting ready for their date. It was first published on February 3, 2019 on Shonen Jump+. Editions *'Taiwan': it was published as Meteor Garden Next Season 13 (流星花園～Next Season～13) by Tong Li Comics on October 30, 2019.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?BD=JC0971013 (Chinese) MeteorGarden-NextSeason13.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Notes *On May 22, 2019, Kamio revealed on her Twitter and Instagram that Airi would be featured on the cover of the book.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1130882720651915264 (Japanese)https://www.instagram.com/p/BxvOd_hgvGe/ (Japanese) She drew Kaito for the back cover; the illustration was published earlier in May 2019.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/1132310829586534400 (Japanese) *Kamio's assistants requested pictures of Airi and Amei again to be drawn in this volume.https://www.instagram.com/p/BzigzWclmZs/ (Japanese) References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/boys-over-flowers-season-2-volume-13/product/6245 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 13 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B083TB93N4/ Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 13 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Season-2-Vol-13/digital-comic/830048 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 13 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Volumes Category:Season 2 Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 volumes